


BB (Before Baz): The Wavering Wood

by OrSaiKellieLonore



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Condoms, Consent, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Sexual Content, Sexual Debut, mediocre sex, sex in the Wavering Wood, the wavering wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrSaiKellieLonore/pseuds/OrSaiKellieLonore
Summary: Simon and Agatha have been planning a night in the Wavering Wood--they've decided they're ready for their first time. But will it be up to cinema standards?A look into what could have happened if Simon had made his sexual debut before breaking up with Agatha.





	BB (Before Baz): The Wavering Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a good most of this fic before reading a whole lot of Carry On fanfic, when I still thought it was plausible that Simon's first time wasn't with Baz. Even though I've discarded the idea that Simon and Agatha ever had sex, I still decided to post it since I've put quite a bit of time and effort into the story. I don't stand by the idea that Simon and Agatha made a sexual debut together, but I do still stand by my argument that if they had, it was super awkward, right before the end of their seventh year, and just generally not very helpful for them as a couple.  
> \--  
> This is my first fic I'm comfy with posting, so please give me some good, helpful, constructive criticism. I do love writing, I just happen to be way better at reading ;)

Simon

I’m not going to lie, I’m well nervous about this. I want Agatha, I always have, but how do I know if I’m going to do any of this right? Thankfully, we made a list (figured we’d take a leaf out of Penny’s book) to prepare for tonight.

I went to get a condom from student health services earlier in the day, but the girl in the office looked at me funny when I only took one. Aren’t these people supposed to be supportive and non-judgemental? And did she really look at me like that? Did she know something I don’t? How many do I really need if we’re only having sex once? (I took two, after that look, just in case.)

Agatha and I are just getting to our part of the Wood, the place we decided on for this. She takes her wand out before we sit down, and casts “ _ ants in my pants _ ” on the blanket, I didn’t even think about this part until Agatha mentioned it, but after that I couldn’t get the thought of having bugs crawling up my arse out of my head. Thankfully, Agatha managed to learn the spell in time.

I feel like I should kiss her. I’m almost shaking, I’m so anxious--I might need a sip of that wine before I do anything.

Agatha

I’m shivering with excitement. I’ve been waiting for this moment for months, waiting for the perfect night when neither of us have homework, when Simon is willing to put aside his obsession with Baz’s “plots”. The Wavering Wood was always the plan: it’s actually quite romantic, and we found the perfect little clearing while we were walking one night, a few months ago. Clearing isn’t even the right word, it’s hardly a big enough space to fit the both of us side by side. But we won’t be side by side, for long. And when we get there, I remember how soft the grass is, how we hardly need the blanket we brought.

Simon opens the bottle of wine, and I have a few sips right off. He does as well, and even though I know neither of us are even tipsy, we giggle. We’ve snogged drunk plenty of times in shallower parts of the Wood, but this is the first time we’ve stopped to really look at each other, haven’t had more than a true drink. Simon sets the bottle aside, barely paying attention to where it lands, and I have to break our eye contact to ensure it doesn’t pitch over next to the tree. I reach his eyes again, and he pulls me close, kissing me hard.

This isn’t following our snogging pattern of soft to sloppy to soft again that these drunk Saturday nights often yield. It’s intense, hot, and needy. I just want more romance to start off with, and I make my body language clear enough so he softens himself. I do want those desperate kisses, just not yet. As it slowly heats up again, I break away to look at him. I realize that we haven’t really talked about how we’re going to go through with this, procedurally I mean, and I don’t know if he’s worried about it like I am. I want it to be perfectly natural, but I’m sure that doesn’t just happen automatically.

“Er. Should I…?” He looks at my expectantly, running his fingers over the seams of my blouse. I nod, because in the cinema, the boy is always the one to take off the girl’s clothes.

Another moment of silence goes by when he lifts the fabric over my head, and although he’s touched my breasts before, he’s never really… seen them, even in a bra. I do hope it’s a nice visual. I move to take off his shirt, and when he sees I’m doing that, he goes to help and our hands collide, it’s really awkward. I pull my hands back, he pulls his, and then after a moment of stillness, he just grabs the shirt and pulls it over his head. I think I’m supposed to touch his chest.

Simon

She’s touching my chest, and it actually feels quite nice. Should I be touching hers? I’ve done it before, it’s been excellent then, of course, but would she rather I kiss her again?

Agatha’s fingers move down towards my hips, and that’s when I start to feel myself getting hard. This has happened before with her, and it’s partially the reason that we decided to do this in the first place. At least, it’s the reason she brought the subject up to me. But it’s still a bit weird, her knowing that I feel this way about her. I’ve wanted her for so long, and dating her has been so good… Will she think it’s good enough when we’re not just snogging?

I want to be as close to her as I can, kiss her as deeply as I can, I want her. This time she lets me kiss her hard, and this time she responds with her own intensity, the kind she’s only shown me in the Wood on long nights. She pulls me down, on top of her, and starts to pull my pants off me. I help her out because I don’t want her to look too closely if something gets stuck. As she sighs into my mouth, I realize that I should have had the condom ready if I didn’t want her to look at me. As it is, I see her eyes dart down, her face go red. I’ve ruined it. This isn’t in the films, this awkwardness that comes in the in-between moments directors can cut around, make all the transitions perfectly smooth. My entire face feels flushed, even more than it did from the arousal.   
I’m worried I’m thinking too much, that if this continues I’ll have to wank myself hard again. But thankfully the condom is easy to get on (thank magic Watford gave us actual sex ed around the time we were all starting to be curious about it). And the stimulation I get from sliding it down my shaft keeps me from the embarrassment of stopping to get it going again.

Agatha

“Is this… am I…” I wait for him to find the question. He takes a deep breath, “are you ready?”

I knew he’d ask this, but even so, I just want him to know exactly what my body language means, exactly how I want this to go, without having to talk at all. I shouldn’t be expecting Simon to be able to read my mind, but Morgana, if he could… this night could go so much smoother.

He’s blushing so heavily, I can feel how hot his face is without touching him. I realize that I’m taking a second longer to think than I wanted to, so I get back to the task at hand: I assess myself before confirming.

“Yes. Let’s… go ahead, Simon.” How clinical of myself.

I know that the first time always takes time, that’s what my normal friends told me, but I thought it would be different with me and Simon. It’s not. It hurts, and even when I tell him to stop, to pause for a second, it’s so painfully awkward to just lie there in silence until it stops hurting and I tell him I can handle more.

Finally,  _ finally _ , I’m ready for him to really move.

Simon

It’s so different now that I’m moving… I thought it would be like a really good wank, but it’s not, it’s really not, and my brain won’t let me think anymore...

Already, I’m overwhelmed, and it’s too soon, way too soon, and I know I’m not lasting long but I don’t know how to stop it--

“A-Agatha… I’m going to… is-is it okay if I…”

“Of course, Simon.”

I know that’s not the truth, I know I should be holding on longer, but I can’t deal with the intensity of this sensation, and my head lurches back, and I can’t control it, I’m coming and I wish I wasn’t. This is so embarrassing, I know I’m making these horribly loud grunts, but this is harder than I’ve ever come before and I can’t control it. It just feels so different than I’m used to, I wish I had been smart enough to wank before meeting up with her, I wish I could do this better.

Gasping for breath, I fall to my elbows on top of her, force my head forward again to kiss her. “What can I--”

“That was lovely,” she interrupts, kissing me back. Her face isn’t exactly displaying pure bliss, but she smiles anyway. When I go to pull out, I feel her hips moving with mine, resisting it. I feel bad, so I suppose it’s time to get experimental.

“Do you ever… touch… yourself?” She looks almost shocked, but then realizes the context of the question.

“Yes,” she says, hesitantly.

“Show me.”

“Kiss me,” she says quietly, almost reluctantly challenging me, and as I lower my head to hers again, I feel her hand sliding between us. I’m still close enough to feel her hand against my pelvis, moving up and down. It almost feels like a knuckle is jutting out, and when her hand moves against my cock, I gasp with her, separating our mouths. I watch her closed eyes, slightly open mouth, entranced by it, and when she darts her hand up, I’m surprised. She grabs my hand, moves it down, and guides it to the tempo she had established before. I can tell I’m not quite getting the right spot, because her eyebrows furrow when her guiding hand doesn’t lead me to the exact right place, so I explore until her eyebrows go up again and she gasps. I keep pressing right there, in that same place. She’s not making any sounds now, but it’s the right spot, so it’s got to feel good. I don’t really know what I’m doing, so I try and translate what I like to her body: switching tempo, rubbing up and down while still keeping my finger concentrated over her clit, and I hope it’s right. I can’t tell though--she seems to be just closing her eyes and breathing heavily.

“Is this good, Agatha?”

“It’s good, Simon.”

I continue for a while, until she pulls my hand away and pulls me into another kiss.

“Did you…” I hope she understands what I mean when I ask her that. I’m not thrilled about this part of the night, I wish we had just magically been perfect on our first time. I honestly hadn’t thought about anything past getting the condom out, which I’m now remembering is still on.

Before she can answer, my hand shoots back down in between us to check on the condom. I… don’t know what to do with it, so I decide to just leave it be. I slowly pull my hand back up while Agatha hums and haws.

“Er… we’d better go.” So that’s a no.

“Maybe… maybe we could do this again sometime. I promise I’ll be better the next time, Ags.”

She looks at me, and smiles. Something in her smile is missing. “Sure, Simon.”

Agatha

It could have been better, Merlin knows it could have, but it was quite a nice time all the same. Simon at least had a good time, and that’s really all that matters.

I shouldn’t be worrying about this, I was excited, but really this just means that the film industry lies to us about how good sex is supposed to be. And since it was so much trouble to sneak out at night in the first place… I’m sure Simon will understand that it would be unreasonable to try this again, given how much effort we put into the logistics.

As we get back onto the grounds, he looks unsure. I can’t tell if he wants to pull me in for another intense kiss, or run away to his dormitory. I decide to put him at ease, and I give him one last light kiss to say goodnight. It feels nice, and I think kissing is what we should stick to for a while. It’s what we’re good at.

The Cloisters is dark and serene in the moonlight, and I wonder if I’ll want to try this with him again, before we get married. I wonder if he’ll even make it to marriage, at this point. Sometimes I’m sure he won’t be alive for graduation. But now at least he knows what this is like… what  _ I’m _ like. Is that really what I’m like, though? I need to sort this out. I need someone to talk to. Not even about tonight, necessarily, I just need someone who I can really talk to. Someone completely separated from Simon.

I wonder if Baz would let me talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the epitome of boring straight sex, yes it was weird to write, and yes, I did use my own boring straight sex experiences in order to accurately write this. I also used my own straight sex experiences (and trust in former partners giving me accurate information) to inform my writing of the Simon POVs, since I do not have a penis and I'm too nervous to ask friends who have penises about... specifics.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like! howdidyoubringmyfall.tumblr.com


End file.
